Information handling devices (“devices”), for example smart phones, tablet devices, smart speakers, laptop and personal computers, and the like, may be capable of receiving user command inputs and providing outputs responsive to the input. Generally, a user interacts with a voice input module, for example embodied in a digital assistant through use of natural language. This style of interface allows a device to receive voice inputs from a user, process those inputs, and provide audible outputs according to preconfigured output settings. Advances in technology have enhanced user's ability to visualize and/or interact with virtual objects using augmented reality (“AR”) or virtual reality (“VR”) techniques. It would be desirable to incorporate these AR/VR techniques into interactions with a digital assistant.